FIG. 10A is a perspective view of an ordinary direction sensor, and FIG. 10B is a sectional view of the same taken along the line 10B—10B. The ordinary direction sensor has:
bridge circuit 3 including four detecting elements 2A to 2D, placed on an upper surface of substrate 1;
holder 4 holding substrate 1 and covering substrate 1 including bridge circuit 3; and
first coil 5A and second coil 5B forming magnetic bias application parts, made of conductive wires, winding up around holder 4 with predetermined winding numbers, and being at right angles to each other.
In the ordinary direction sensor, substrate 1 including detecting elements 2A to 2D is held by holder 4, and first coil 5A and second coil 5B wind around holder 4. Because of this structure, the ordinary direction sensor is large and it is difficult to miniaturize.